Our King
by Zecka Fujioka
Summary: Segala pertanyaan pasti mampu dijawab. Tetapi, bagaimana jawaban dari anggota Host Club tentang Raja mereka? Coba kita lihat! #153


**O.K (Ours King)**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: **Ouran High School Host Club © Bisco Hattori

**WARNING: **Canon, typo(s), Out of Characters, deskripsi sederhana.

.

_Siapa itu Raja?_

_Di mana Raja itu tinggal?_

_Tempat duduk paling sangat disukai Raja itu di mana?_

_Apakah Raja sering menjadi bualan dan jahilan dari para pengikutnya?_

Semua pertanyaan sering sekali bermunculan dan berdatangan di mana-mana selayaknya wartawan tak tahu apa-apa. Belum bisa diketahui apa maksudnya dari orang-orang sering sekali bertanya. Namun, bagi mereka sangat tahu siapa Raja tersebut pasti bisa memberikan jawaban dari pertanyaan itu.

.

Mulai dari **Haninozuka a.k.a Honey-senpai**

Pemuda manis, lucu, imut, menggemaskan dan bikin orang selalu ingin memeluknya layaknya boneka tersenyum ke arah kamera. Memeluk boneka kelinci berwarna merah muda, berwajah datar. Senyum selalu menghiasi di wajahnya yang sangat lucu.

"Aku jawab apa?"

_Siapa itu Raja?_

Honey berpikir keras, tersenyum. _Background _mengeluarkan aura warna _pink_ dan itu sangat lucu—walaupun dia adalah seorang laki-laki, Ugh!

"Tama-chan!"

_Di mana Raja tinggal?_

"He? Bukannya Tama-chan punya rumah?" tanyanya membalikkan pertanyaan sambil memiringkan kepala, lucu.

_Tempat duduk paling disukai Raja, itu di mana?_

"Ng … dekat Haru-chan!" jawabnya tandas.

Apakah Raja sering menjadi bualan dan jahilan dari para pengikutnya?

Honey mengangguk berkali-kali. "Iya, mulai dari Kao-chan dan Hika-chan, lalu ada Kyo-chan. Mereka selalu bikin Tama-chan nangis. Bagaimanapun caranya. Aku jadi kasihan," katanya menampangkan wajah sedih.

.

Selanjutnya **Morinozuka a.k.a Mori-senpai**.

Lelaki bertubuh tinggi memiliki wajah kaku namun hangat di waktu bersamaan. Biasanya sering ditunjukkan kepada orang-orang dianggapnya olehnya sebagai bentuk kepercayaan. Jadi, jangan berharap jika saat menjawab pertanyaan Mori menjawab dengan wajah biasa saja—datar.

_Siapa itu Raja?_

"Tamaki."

_Di mana Raja tinggal?_

"Tempat tinggalnya 'kan?"

_Tempat duduk paling disukai Raja itu di mana?_

"…" Mori sedang berpikir sambil melipat kedua tangan di depan dada dan kedua kaki. Memasang wajah biasa—datar sekali. Wartawan jadi menangis termasuk author itu sendiri.

Lanjut!

_Apakah Raja sering menjadi bualan dan jahilan dari para pengikutnya?_

Mori menunjuk ke tempat di mana sosok sedang dijahili begitu kejamnya oleh dua saudara kembar dan pemuda berkacamata. Meminta tolong pada pemuda berwajah manis di sebelahnya, lebih memilih menjauh.

Wartawan menghela napas.

.

Selanjutnya yang ketiga—Ugh! **Hitachiin** **bersaudara, Kaoru dan Hikaru Hitachiin**.

Dua pemuda kembar sangat penuh semangat kalau menjahili orang. Penuh akal di mana pun mereka berada. Sangat disayangkan, mereka hanya bisa terbuka di depan pemuda manis masih berlarian menjauh dari sosok ada di dalam pertanyaan ini. Mereka bisa berbeda tergantung _mood_. Kebiasaan!

_Siapa itu Raja?_

"Tamaki-senpai!" katanya serempak. "Tapi, kami malas mengakuinya," gumamnya, namun bisa terdengar oleh indera pendengaran wartawan.

_Di mana Raja itu tinggal?_

"Yaa, di tempatnya! Begitu saja tidak tahu!" katanya serempak, lagi. Seperti mengejek.

_Tempat duduk paling sangat disukai Raja itu di mana?_

"Sebenarnya aku tidak mau mengatakannya," kata Hikaru di samping kanan, Kaoru manggut-manggut seraya melipat tangan. "Yang penting bersama gadis-gadis lagi sedih," jawabnya penuh kejahilan.

_Apakah Raja sering menjadi bualan dan jahilan dari para pengikutnya?_

Kaoru bertugas menjawab. "Selagi kami punya ide, apa pun untuk membuat Raja menangis. Itu memuaskan kami." Mereka berdua _high five_.

Jawaban tak dibutuhkan.

.

Kemudian keempat tertuju pada **Kyoya Ootori**.

Pemuda berkacamata sangat kaku dalam berbicara, tetapi penuh kepintaran di dalamnya. Jadi, harus benar-benar membuka mata, telinga, pikiran agar bisa leluasa mendengar apa diucapkannya tanpa berpikir dua kali untuk bertanya.

_Siapa itu Raja?_

"Kalau kamu maksud adalah Tamaki, itulah kenyataannya. Karena ini sekolah bukan di luar," sahutnya merapikan letak kacamatanya bertengger di hidungnya.

_Di mana Raja tinggal?_

"Astaga, tanyakan pada dia. Jangan tanyakan padaku. Membuang-buang waktu," dengusnya kesal memalingkan muka sambil melipat kedua tangan.

_Tempat duduk paling sangat disukai Raja itu di mana?_

"Bisakah kalian tidak bertanya bikin kepala pusing!" ujarnya sebal walau ada ketegasan dalam ucapannya.

Ugh! Susah!

Terakhir, _Apakah Raja sering menjadi bualan dan jahilan dari para pengikutnya?_

"Apa pun melihat dia menderita!" ketusnya kini menyeringai licik. Wartawan beringsut menjauh.

.

Paling terakhir, **Haruhi Fujioka**.

Pemuda manis berambut lembut—kata Tamaki—menampakkan wajah ingin tahu. Wajahnya yang manis itu benar-benar bikin penasaran. Tetapi demi pertanyaan dilayangkan, keinginan itu harus ditahan sementara.

_Siapa itu Raja?_

"Ooh … maksudnya Tamaki-senpai?" tanyanya balik. "Kalian juga mau tanya di mana tempat dia tinggal? Di mana tempat duduk ditempatinya? Apa sering jadi korban jahilan? Iya 'kan?"

_Eh? Dari mana kamu tahu?_

"Karena Mori-senpai, Honey-senpai, Kaoru, Hikaru, Kyoya-senpai terus mengatakan itu jadinya aku mengingatnya." Haruhi mengedikkan bahu. "Kalau aku menjawabnya, aku tidak tahu apa-apa. Aku paling malas mendengarnya. Yang penting, aku tidak mengakui Tamaki-senpai itu Raja." Haruhi bangkit berdiri. Tamaki muncul bersimbah air mata.

"Haruhiii! Kamu kejaam!"

Haruhi memutar kepalanya 180 derajat, menatap sinis ke Tamaki yang membatu. "Siapa suruh mengambil semua barang-barangku. Aku benci Tamaki-senpai!" serunya berlalu pergi.

"Haruhiii!"

"Kasihan sekali kamu!"

Kelima orang berdiri di sana ikut meninggalkan ruangan. Sepertinya wartawan lebih memilih pergi daripada terjadi apa-apa. Kasihan lihat seorang **Tamaki Suoh **sedang meraung-raung tidak jelas.

**[End]**

**A/N: **Agak susah menjabarkannya, tapi tidak apa-apalah. Heu heu! #NgakakTotal

Sign,

Zecka Fujioka

**06 Januari 2015**


End file.
